Entwined fates
by unknowngunman
Summary: when two people meet,who are unallowed to love,decide to ignore the rules, they must pay the price.  follow the story of Julius. Our protagonist,as he falls in love with a heretical cultist,and decide to hide out.  ..of course things may no go just right.


Entwined fates

Chapter 0 -prologue

This is one of dem tragiclike storeys. Also my first story so don't be harsh i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it =D

Characters –trooper Julius lanard. Newly enlisted soldier to the cadian 85th and the protagonist of our story. Born to hive planet hanharm II with several brothers all but 2 of whom have died in service and one sister who works in the depart munitiorium as a cubicle monkey near korlash system good friends with commissar hawke (see below)

Commissar Hawke the commissar assigned to Julius regiment is a rare commissar as he is once who actually shows respect and brotherly love to his team. Young for a commissar; early 20s

Trooper bain born to a wealthy family of imperial aristocracy, a long line of honourable soldiers taking the place of his father who perished several months ago. Best friends with Julius

Trooper Kovlov the quiet one, joined the imperial guard to make notes and sketches usually carries pencils and paper (was awarded the medal of terra for increasing time until his demobilisation) is looked upon with envy from most guardsmen but seems to get on perfectly with hawke and bain.

Shaper trosk a kroot shaper who has served under Shas-o-hanalo is an expert guide and melee warrior.

Shas-o-hanalo- tau general on this star system-has a "mate" back home on dalyth.

General Samuel Hurst the commander of the cadian forces in the whole korlash who will go to any lengths to secure his goal however he is always honourable in combat and prefers duels then open combat.

Leyona falan- a female heretic involved in cult rituals and the secondary protagonist of the story.

Trooper vestavius- the squad rookie, inexperienced. so unskilled several of the squad members are doing a betting pool on when he will be shot, killed, or worse, ironically the most decorated of the squad owning both a steel Aquila and an order of the storm medal ever since the last battle where he was shot several times dragging injured guardsmen to safety he is under particular vigilance from commissar hawke who is keen for him to survive the next engagement.

Ok let's begin our story.

CHAPTER 1

Battle plans

..."and then we will send gamma squad up to the church while letting alpha squad hide in wait near the toll booth of the bridge" announced commissar hawke as he briefed the squad on the battle plans..."however general Hurst says it is worth mentioning that the adeptus astartes will start a bombing run exactly 40 minutes into the assault "sir" trooper vestavius raised his hand in confusion

"Yes trooper vestavius" "who will we be battling"

Ah, yes reconnaissance reports indicate chaos marines

"..." "Shit" muttered trooper Julius in disarray.

"Fear not for the emperor WILL protect" yelled commissar hawke "the reports indicate that it is not rouge members of the astartes but in fact mere cultists, corrupted hive dwellers, nothing much to fear"

"We leave in 3 hours, gather your provisions, say your prayers to the emperor and gather your confidence; this is the lynchpin of the general's plan. Pull this off and we have one less planet to fight for."

"Your nervous aren't you Julius." said bain

"Nothing i haven't seen before."" you sure" "yes, defiantly"

-"so I'm telling you its not how many rounds you put into them ITS WHERE!"

..."you know I would have had to shoot you if you had actually done that, not as an emperor's law but as a crime against humanity."

Hawke and vestavius enter the dorm to discover Julius cleaning his laspistol and bain about to play a prank on kovlon. "I trust you are ready" announced commissar hawke.

"As ready as ill ever be I suppose."

"Well good we move out now...oh and someone wake kovlov up."

Bain quickly held Kovlovs nose and covered his mouth..."GGGAAAAHHHH JESUS SHIT, FUCK!"

Everyone snickered; even commissar hawke couldn't help but bite his lip.

Chapter 2

Hostilities

Having arrived at the field and given orders where to position commissar hawke gave the orders...

"Alpha I am afraid you are being redesegnated instead of hiding in the toll bridge, you will flank them from the sewers and wait for them at the other end of the canal with any luck if we succeed you will be in a position to eliminate there deserters and, given the cowardly nature of our enemies' you shall greatly increase your kill tally's today"

...

They sat there for what felt like an eternity foggy old bridge, corpses strewn everywhere from where the chaos had liberated the bridge...piles of orks and tau...

Then out of the blue, heads popped up many, many heads popped up at least a hundred.

Then we heard the commissar..."CHARGE THE ENEMY YOU DOGS!"...

We fixed bayonets and yelled battle cries things got bad, really bad; I saw vestavius up against a wall bleeding from his abdomen, with several dead heretics strewn around him "gah...man..."

"Don't try to move I can help you". "You can't help me Julius" "just one thing i need to say..."

"What?"... "NO"! I saw vestavius sprang up from where he was resting, he charged forward, a messy dark blood trail following him, pulling out a knife from within a dead heretic, probably killed sometime before I arrived, and jabbed it into the cultist's neck killing him instantly. Then i realised. He was trying to sneak up on me, stab me and then finish off vestavius. Bitch got what he deserved.

"Sorry...friend..." "You did good vestavius...vest...VEST!" There was no reply. I went into the old church adjacent to vestavius final resting place. There I saw commissar hawke having a duel with the heretic's leader the most devout of khornes followers or at least the cultists here, tall man, taller than hawke, and he was winning. It was an honour duel then hawke with his engraved cutlass, dodged the champion and gave him a sucker punch to the chin. When he fell back in pain hawke gave a sharp slash stabbing into his stomach, he knelt there frozen in pain hawke unholstered his laspistol, and executed him

"Hawke HAWKE!" ..."you have my undivided attention"...he sounded surprisingly calm despite having just murdered the leader of the cultists. "Its vest" "yes?" "He isn't coming back"

Hawke stood there...at least for a good ten minutes taking his peaked cap off placing it near his heart, tears almost flowing down his cheeks "rest in peace you dumb son of a bitch" "gah"

At least I saw that bain and kovlov are unharmed that was sort of a relief.

"Ok now let's go and round up the wounded and gather those prisoners"

I saw bain and some guardsman rounding up cultists and kovlov carrying a guardsman back to the camp.

Bain asked me to go search out prisoners, I agreed

I rounded up several leading them back to bain and this is where it all started

Walking down an alley I found a small house, boarded up apart from the main entrance. it has been opened recently, attaching my bayonet I entered, it was dusty and tatty and reeked of chaos taint...continuing in I saw an old basement hatch opening it was a big risk if there was someone hiding inside they could have shot or stabbed me then and there however nothing happened.

Continuing inside

I saw an old wine cellar I decided it was time for spoils of war, taking several, and stashing them inside my backpack continuing I found a light source in the distance I walked cautiously towards it to find a bolted door. I swear as soon as I unslid the hatch on the bolt I heard a gasp, looking inside i saw a woman, 18 probably, wearing raggish cloths...with the mark of chaos undivided on her arm aiming my lasgun she closed her eyes bracing... (Changes to cultists point of view) was he out of ammo or did it jam? opening my eyes I saw he had his hand out for me, offering to help me up cautiously I accepted even going so far as to give me a drink of water from his canteen, what is he doing isn't he meant to be killing me? (Julius point of view) how could I kill her? She was unarmed and scared, i decided not to shoot. Instead offer a hand up. Looking thirsty I decided to give her a bit of my canteen helping her out of the building i saw bain waiting for me " oh man you found one hiding in a building another for the emperors mercy I see let's take her back to hawke and the comrades"

"Um...yes lets..."

Is something troubling you friend?

Huh oh no nothing. Not at all..Here i found some of these take one

"WOW! but the commissar will execute us for unallowed alcohol, that's a privilege reserved for our higher ranks" "yeah but I would have it quick then on the way back see?"

"Ah, ah I see thanks" "well let's get her back"

CHAPTER 3

Big plans small time

Ok so who is going to be on the fire team any volunteers...none...don't make me pick names out of my hat again!

Everyone was lined up "psst anyone gonna ruin their memories""not here mate"

"Ok"

"None at all"

Julies knew what he had to do "YES SIR"

Everyone started in amazement

"Wow very well Julius you get extended rations" extended rations was not really worth it, the memory of killing someone stays with people forever, i killed a tau fire warrior during the demoncles gulf campaign, my first kill, I remember his dying screams and pain, now the only thing more horrible then killing someone is killing someone defenceless, of course if I can help it I won't have to of course the hard thing is going to be getting the other guardsman to not kill me or the cultist

*CRACK

*CRACK

Ok Julius?

"Huh yeah um listen. Do you want me to finish off the rest...literally"... "Sure I don't see why not. thanks Julius I owe you one"

The only few remaining were the cultist I found and a second cultist covered in chaos tattoos *CRACK

He fell over onto the floor.

Cutting the bounds of the cultist i undid her blindfold. As I did i felt her hot breath on my face, and i looked deep into her eyes as she closed in to kiss me. Don't know what I'm doing I'm kissing a heretical cultist; I'm defiling my purity and disgracing the emperor, pushing her away. Thinking for a moment on the proper course of action, i decided one quick kiss couldn't hurt however it ended up being a long passionate kiss, Julius had never kissed a girl before...With obvious exceptions when he was a child...

"m-my name..m-my name is Julius...Julius hawke...85 cadian"

She was a unusual girl definitely younger than me 18 at least dark tanned skin and several chaos god tattoos barefoot and nimble reminding me greatly of the elder harlequins I had encountered before with silky black hair, illuminating eyes dressed mostly in tattered rags.

"I am Leyona Dane servant of the chaos gods, but I am still in your debt for saving my life twice "but...what do we do now" holding her by the shoulders I didn't know what to do if took her back to base I would be executed, and if I left I could be filed as a deserter.

I sat there with Leyona for what seemed an age. Thinking of what next.

Then i decided i would run away with her, it was the only course of action i could think of at this moment i know i would be hunted down and that i could be shot but i decided SHE out weighted it by a mile!

"I can't go back" i told her with my grimdark face (LOL)

"But where will you go"

"I don't know just dunno... but ill think of something I'm sure.

Follow me, quickly

CHAPTER 4

The not so great escape

"Ok before we head out do you need any water from my canteen?"

"No thank you I'm fine" "ok grab my hand and stay close"

Running through the streets holding her hand guiding her through every little alleyway and every street and turning stopping only occasionally for water or a breather.

"where do we go now" "give me a moment" when all of a sudden a las round went off hitting leyonas leg "AAH" as she fell over Julius turned around pointing his lasgun at the attacker only to discover its none other than his buddy kovlov.

"Gotha you slut prepa-..."Julius what are you..."

Kovlov watches Julius pick up Leyona and replied

I can't explain, i probably won't see you again either, I'm sorry. Friend but I'm leaving...

"With her?" yes...Julius muttered just enough for kovlov to hear "i love her so i have to protect her" (solid snake reference much)

"I won't shoot you...but i have to tell someone"

"Please don't kovlov" tearing up

I have to they will worry themselves to death over it.

"Just tell just tell bane and "

"i miss him too, but i need to get over it"

"listen kovlov thanks for being a true good friend, not as much as bain but still maybe this will make a good story some day" (you have no idea :p)

"Goodbye, friend...Forever" kovlov felt the sadness in is voice just then

"i understand your plight" Leyona spoke softly petting his cheek to comfort him while he carried her away.

Escaping into the forests near the bridge deciding to stop for a while setting a campfire in a cave

"What do we do about this" looking down at the *souvenir* kovlov left her.

"Im not sure it's a las gun so the bleeding has stopped it's just a burn, i would say.

"I would wash it quickly before it starts to sting even more"

"Come on" grabbing her by the arm taking the arm over his neck and taking his other hand to support her waist she limped over to a waterfall and placing her down next to it.

She began laughing and splashing around, as a carefree person would, going to the point of throwing some at Julius who retaliated by jumping in and pelting her with water, of course then he realised the whole reason he was in that waterfall; when kovlov shot her in the shin

"come here let's see that leg" she came over and sat next to him "this is going to sting like mad, so be careful" he lightly pushed her leg into the water with an audible hhhhiiiissss coming from her leg "AAUUHHM" she bit her lip while he cleaned the wound, getting rid of any infections in the burnt skin "hold on almost done" he said reassuringly

He then lifted her leg out of the water and proceeded to help him up and out of the waterfalls lake

"c'mon let's get you back to the cave"

Guiding her inside he sat her down on his sleeping bag using it as an improvised cushion whiel he sat on the cave ground.

Opening a can of provisions (dur) and taking his fork he began to eat after about 2 minutes he realised Leyona looking down, and an audible GGGGGGGUUUURRRRRR! Emitting from her stomach

"Oh sorry here you have some" putting it into her mouth with his fork like feeding a baby. Where she couldn't help but giggle like, well a girl

While setting up camp we arranged his sleeping bag and got in then he realised that he left her out in the rain, literally

"If you want you could sleep here" he said getting out of his sleeping bag

"Thank you" she said shyly "think nothing of it" giving her a goodnight kiss

Chapter 5 thunderstorm

..."GAH!" he had woken up in the middle of the night not knowing why only that he had a dream, a dream of his friends kovlov bain hawke and...vestavius...damn why didn't commissar hawke keep a more watchful eye on him, then he realised, i shouldn't blame hawke he can only do so much I'm his squad mate i should have done something about it.

"Is something the matter" "um no just memories" she got out of her bag and went over to see him she sat down, her hand on his leg "it's the battle isn't it i lost friends too" "my friend...he was only 19..." "I feel for you, really i do, i love you after all".

"And i love you too but i find it hard to befriend someone who tried to murder my friends"

"I didn't went and hid the moment the battle started," "thank you, im glad you didn't hurt my friends, anyone but you. Bless you- oh right, you don't follow the emperor"

"No i follow the chaos gods, im sorry but its fate"

"Maybe but i don't think tha-murph!

He was cut off midsentence by a kiss, and he realised, destiny put them together no matter what she believes or what he believes, he loves her, and she loves him, and that's all that mattered that day.

"Listen Julius" "hrm, go on" i want you to sleep with me" "HUH!" but i couldn-"you can I'm ok with it" "I'm not sure, that's a point of no return, i do that, i defiantly can't go back" give me a few days, i can't even tell right from wrong anymore." "I understand"

..."Sir, Cant we pack it in there's no way he could have survived"

"NO! Ahem no i cant he's like a son to me, plus kovlov says he is being accompanied by a young heretical cultist, keep your eyes open i have to find him, his friends and i are worried sick you don't know how important he is to his team.

"Do you see that?"

"WHAT!" Hawke replied

"Smoke over from the jungles near here"

"It's worth a try i suppose"

CHAPTER 6 unexpected acquaintances

"i thinks it's time we keep moving, as nice as the jungle is" i think hawke may be following us

"Why would your officer do such a thing" she replied confused

"Probably because I'm a traitor of the emperor that or he is worried sick"

Rustling came from the leaves the cultist drew the ritual knife cultists were given and Julius got his lasgun ready. When all of a sudden kovlov emerged "I've been looking for you"

"No...Kovlov...please"

"Not that, i want to come with you"

"What!"

"You're my friend i couldn't leave you high and dry, besides how can i see and draw the world if I'm stuck guarding some shitty-assed bridge"

"You make a point, but it's dangerous, i lost vestavius i don't want to lose you or her, you understand right?"

"Yes i suppose I'll just go back to hawke"

"Kovlov, please don't tell him"

"*sigh*i don't need to, what do you mean?" we saw the smoke from the fire hawkes coming here right now, I'm just a scout."

"We need to run; I'm sorry kovlov, truly"

Kovlov went back into the bush he had emerged from

"Listen Leyona can you walk or run" testing her weight she replied; "i think so"

Grabbing her hand "follow me"

Leading her through the messy reeds of a jungle past the wet bushes and trees not even stopping this time, they approached a sort of grove entering the grove they discovered something truly unusual for this planet: a tau space shuttle having docked with tau and orks fighting it out for control of the landing area

Ducking behind a rock, taking his helmet off and getting out his las gun "here you may want this" handing her his helmet "follow me and stay low" leading her through the battlefield effectively flying blind he turned around a corner and he saw a tau fire warrior simply standing there upon realising that Julius was an enemy he pointed his gun and yelled at him to get on the ground "listen... LEYONA, RUN!" he yelled as loud as he could and she immediately turned around and started sprinting towards the jungle with several kroot following her hanging his head is disgrace as the tau lead him into the battle cruiser while the orks retreated being thrown into a cell of some kind, it was square, had a bed and several unusual devices attacked to the walls, not caring about the nature of the devices he sat, down and began to cry on the turn of events.

CHAPTER 7

Roles reversed

Sprinting through the jungle with the kroot behind her jumping through the grass and weeds no time to stop, losing her breath but unable to stop running she felt something grab her, a claw a three fingered claw grabbed her by the arm and began tugging, eventually she gave in, being dragged back to the cruiser 3 kroot and 5 tau fire warriors a single kroot was dragging her back alongside a tau helping him carry her.

Julius just sitting there wondering, not just where he is but where the cultist was, if she was OK and if he will survive. Then all of a sudden he heard sounds of struggle possibly some cursing and then someone was thrown into his cell"...KOVLOV!"

"Yeah it's me" "how did they capture you?"

"Y, know how i said i would return to commissar hawke," "yeah" "i didn't"

"Oh emperor" i know i followed you too here, and a tau patrol found me when i attempted to follow the girl"

"Is she ok" "i saw her run off into the jungle but a few tau followed her I'm not sure if they found her"

"There may still be hope then!"

"Maybe but i don't understand how you could like her"

"It does not matter how she looks or acts" i just seem, connected to her, you know?

"No"

"I figured you wouldn't"

Then outside more sounds of struggle were heard kovlov and Julius put their ears again the wall listening intently then someone was thrown into the cell opposite the glass wall allowed them to see inside a person was thrown inside, the cultist but covered in mud and several scratches. "Are you all right" "I'll be fine i suppose"

They sat in their respective cells for an age several days at least, being fed whatever the tau gave them and one day a couple of tau entered the cell and dragged Julius out and Leyona leaving a somewhat confused kovlov alone in his cell.

Being dragged across the floor like sacks of meat not even time to talk or even speak to the guards, they found themselves thrown into a large hall like room with a tau in bright yellow armour

"So, an any particular reason as to why you attempted to BITE one of my boys"

Julius looks at Leyona who gave him a sheepish grin

"Look, um?"

Shas-o-hanalo

"Ok Shas-o-hanalo, im just trying to get away,"

"From what?"

"Everything the fighting, the wars, name it"

"But mostly to be with my love" grabbing leyonas hand and holding on firmly

"i understand, i have a mate residing in dalyth"

"i understand your positon,yes you may go"

"What exactly is that" replied Julius in a slow voice

"Also i know what it's like 2 people against the world

"Sounds fair."

"In fact take my lieutenant trosk an experienced kroot shaper he knows the way"

"Also about my friend in your jail"

"I understand i small release him, remember what you are doing is for the greater good!" he said as Julius left the hall back towards the cell trosk opened the cell for us "a pleasure to make your acquaintance" i understand that we will be travelling together now? "Yes that is correct"

"i understand perfectly" said Julius

Opening the cell door kovlov emerged still dazed and confused.

"Come on kovlov you're getting out of here"

"Bout damn time" "i bet you had plenty of time to sketch your cell" happily relied Leyona

"Oh har dee har" sluggishly replied kovlov

"Still people, i think we should head out now"

"You may have a point" went trosk

CHAPTER 8

Back on track

Having travelled through the jungle and entered a stinky weird, ungodly swamp

They set about making camp in a nearby wreck formerly a tau battleships engine a hulking yellow piece of the engine room covered in rust soot and reeds, nature busy reclaiming the land probably destroyed in the space fight beforehand with Julius and trosk starting a campfire and kovlov and Leyona laying out sleeping bags of both tau and imperial design trosk decided that he and kovlon will go and look for a new way to proceed what with them being cut off by reeds while Julius guards the camp alongside Leyona.

CHAPTER 9

That there fancy talking chapter

"Commissar it's been several weeks now are 2 soldiers and one heretic THAT important now there's no way could we find them, even kovlov disappeared "expressed bain

"Now son, you know that's entirely possible know, but i believe they are still out there somewhere somehow"

"Sir over here" a trooper called out you aren't going to like this

Walking over commissar hawke discovered a lasgun lying on the floor, alongside a sketchpad and a pencil, snapped in half hawke looked in disarray to discover a pool of blood and a dead tau lying on the floor. Hawke and bain stood there is disbelief hawke gathered his mind and said "maybe...maybe you were right...shit...well forget it then i guess we are heading back to base"

They began to turn around not realising the truth of the situation.

Back to Julius

Sitting in the wreck next to the campfire starring out into a starry sky he felt arms wrap around him and a nibble on his ear "is something wrong, Julius" she said in an enthuastic voice then Julius realised it has the first time they had romanced since they were put into captivity by the tau "no it's just that, well my best friends. they are all either dead or worried about me, and if commissar hawke finds us he'll...he'll ...have to shoot us"

"But why" she asked "it's his job."

"I ran away I'm a deserter, a coward "he likes me, but he has too"

"Don't worry, we will be fine, i know it." smiling he gently pushed her over she responded by jumping at his laughing, holding onto each other doing barrel rolls (doabarrelroll) they stopped about to kiss when suddenly "why didn't you simply ask if you wanted some privacy?"

"HUH, kovlov i thought you were out with trosk"

"Yes but we came back early"

Trosk peaking over the corner "i find it entirely acceptable"

"C'mon guys it wasn't what you thought "

"Are you sure about that" said kovlov slowly

"Yes I'm sure, just l-you know, what i said remember (chapter 3 or was it 4 god even i can't remember)

"That you loved her" "yeah".that

"Listen can we just continue travelling now"

"Yes it would be best i suppose" agreed trosk

Travelling through the swamps was like a maze green everywhere, everything looked the same. If not for trosks tracking skills they would have been hopelessly lost.

(Kovlovs point of view) while i was walking by i couldn't notice Julius and Leyona holding hands, even winking to each other. Something was going on between them; times like this i wished i hadn't dropped my sketchpad and pencil.

Julius point of view having left the swamps they headed towards jaldan an ancient imperial hub city lost nature when the militant ordered an evacuation of the city. Now it's a ghost town.

Walking through the old dead streets something just didn't seem right about the place

"This place seems familiar" went Leyona as she investigated the streets and statues.

Approaching an old playground kovlov suddenly wished he had got his pencils and paper.

Then a flash of blue

It stung; it stung like being stabbed in the belly kovlov fell over writhing in pain

"..Ahh...geuh ...geah.. GoddAMNIT...

Trosk grabbed his head yelling of it to get out of his head

"b-BEGONE DAMN YOU" even going to the point of punching himself multiple times

"G-g-get (wap) out (wap)...of...MY (wap)...HEAD..." he bent over clutching his head

Julius started stomping about, screaming in pain, and somewhat frustration

"GEARRUARUGUGRAH"

However leyonas was simply standing doing nothing but staring at the playground Julius looked up from the ground and saw her walking slowly towards a somewhat obviously placed landmine he crawled on holding his head in his helmet, he couldn't do it; she was about 2 feet away from the landmine

"That's enough"

Getting up he sprinted towards her screaming in agony as he did.

"...YAAH!"

He had pushed her over onto the grass of the playground

The voice went away and they gathered themselves to their feet

Leyona was unconscious

CHAPTER 10

Judgement day

Picking Leyona up and hoisting her over his shoulder Julius began following trosk and kovlov

"So what was that thing anyway" asked kovlov

"An unstable chaos field, the taint of chaos affected the machinery of the nearby factories that blue pain wave randomly appears every few days"

"Well then why did she fall unconscious?"

"Being a disciple of chaos, i assume she had some connection with it."

"Yeah she had a connection- to the landmine"

"I suppose that confuses me"

"well enough of that phenomena let's just find camp" Julius said out suddenly breaking there 5 second silence"

"If that's the way you see it, i don't see why not"

Stopping near an old building they decided to set up for the night

"Lucky thing were almost out of the city" went Leyona

"Only a mile to go now" said trosk

"If only it were that simple" replied Julius

"Ok since me and trosk went to gather food, this time, you too love bugs outta go get the eats." Went kovlov.

"What did you just call us" said Julius in a somewhat disgusted but somewhat calm manner.

"Oh nothing, now you had better go and get some food" he replied slyly "but you may want this"

Handing Leyona a laspistol he told began telling her how to operate it properly

"Oh, no need for that i had one before i went to hide"

"...girl knows her stuff, suppose"

Giving kovlov a kiss on the cheek laughing she and Julius left

Kovlov couldn't help but blush

"Not you as well" remarked trosk

"Hey cmon man"

"I am merely stating the obvious"

...

At base commissar hawke is being reassigned by General Samuel Hurst

"Now you see this warehouse is exceedingly important. Containing maps and tau troop movements your regiment the 85th will move in and secure the warehouses and the surrounding cave system"

"I see"

"Now the caves are especially important they can be used to head straight to the tau headquarters

"Yes."

"Come on man what's happened to the hawke we all knew and frankly, didn't fear."

"He's gone, gone along with his favourite squad"

"oh come on man, you are a commissar you've been trained since birth to be cold blooded and pitiless but you have always bonded with guardsmen and they look up to you, not fear you."

"Because soldiers are worth more"

"Soldiers are worth only as much as the situation demands"

"You are a DEAD man, general"

Lunging himself at the general pushing him over and jumping ontop of him he began beating General Hurst.

Hurst was no pushover however grabbing hawke he bent his arm down towards himself and violently head butting hawke switching hawke to the defensive, hawke preceded to get up and tackle Hurst knocking him into the wall behind him acting quickly he grabbed a small box entitled departo munitiorium and smashed it into hursts forehead breaking the box and hursts nose, in the process. Stumbling to his feet: "how DARE you i am an imperial general and i small be addressed as such" walking close to hurst staring down on him "you are an ill thinking sadistic-minded COWARD and small be addressed as such" punching hurst in the eye he stormed out picking his peaked cap up off the floor and dusting it off, he had gotten out pretty good, in fact if it were not for a painful arm and a bruised lip you could say he hadn't been hit. Walking out he gathered up several squads of guardsmen "get ready we are going to the warehouses several miles south. Why i can't say but i have just realised something important is happening there"

Getting equipment and climbing into a chimera commissar went to talk to bain

...

Julius and Leyona, having gathered sufficient food decided on the way back to have a heart to heart "you know you still haven't answered my offer"

"What off- oh right, well i don't know that's a big thing"

"i think we should ran away"

"WHAT, we already have i mean from your friends"

"we couldn't kovlov and that trosk are OK guys."

"i know but its not about trosk and kovlov...its about US!"

"we have to at least tell them, somehow."

"i could think of a way to do that"

"Well i suppose we could travel faster, but i want to tell them I'm leaving as well"

"i could write it down"

"You're literate"

"Yes, i was taught by the cultists"

"I understand"

She spent around 25 minutes writing the letter, a an old piece of sketch paper kovlov forgot he still had with him.

Placing it on the floor with a stone as a paperweight they ran off to the south.

Morning had risen and trosk went over to the door of the house to have a morning stretch; however he saw the note read it and rushed back to reading the letter to him.

"It has been decided between me and Julius that we will travel faster alone Julius decided it best to tell you so you may not think we had died. I thank you for your assistance and i couldn't have possibly known how deep friends you and Julius are as for trosk well, we owe him our lives for guiding us thus far, i am sorry but we will take now. Thank you and goodbye" trosk read out

"Oh, shit man OH SHIT OHSHIT!" went kovlov cursing that could wake the dead

"Leave it kovlov destiny has entwined them for good or for worse our part is"

Kovlov sat there is disarray confused and somewhat upset went over to trosk "what how then"

"i don't know"

"but-"

"I just don't know"

Chapter 11

Stopping next to a lake Julius and Leyona collapsed from exhaustion

"Heh...heh...heh" Julius laughed to himself, why he did not know only that he felt unrestricted more so then he had ever been, more so then as a child running in the fields near his home more so than when he was walking down to the recruitment centre those last few moments of freedom before he stepped in and went to the commissar at the desk these were the kind of things he had only thought about for the past 2 years

Leyona crawling up close to his chest, resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe we should camp here for the night"

"That would be best" setting up camp he sat down for a rest today was a long day for them, but not as long as tomorrow will be.

"Hey i just realised i still have these with me"

Pulling out several bottles of wine, he had found them moments before discovering Leyona

"I haven't had any but you should try some"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, i like trying new things."

"they drunk the wine together it was an unusual taste but a good one, like mixing fruit with some kind of sharp but nice element, they had another and another.

...

Julius woke up he felt something was wrong rubbing his face he quickly realised what had happened

He looked down he was inside the tent he and Leyona, sat up then he looked down and realised that underneath his sheet he was naked.

He heard mumbling, did he dare turn around.

He did and he was a naked Leyona sleeping quietly, also naked then he realised what he had done

He had slept with a heretic.

Silently getting his cloths on he walked outside to wash his face feeling somewhat woozy he realised, it was that stupid wine.

Washing his face he heard steps

Turning around he saw Leyona

She had the sheet wrapped around her.

"Don't feel bad, I'm not angry."

"How can you say that?"

"i wouldn't have minded even if we weren't drunk"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"Well come on were almost at the cave entrance" now if I'm right going through these caves will take us close to the tau HQ and the Shas-o-hanalo said we would be safe there"

"M hm"

"Don't you understand, we could live our lives there we could have children, live eat sleep cry and dance and die together."

"That sounds perfect" she went walking back to the tent

"Wait for me to get dressed"

Getting dressed she followed Julius giving her his helmet for protection.

"We can't be far cry the caves now"

"i hope your right i can barely walk"

"Yeah i thought last night i may have been hectic"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Approaching the entrance to the caves Julius turned on his flashlight (not THAT flashlight)

In here going inside he found the caves to be surprisingly lit after the first five minutes, turning off his flash light he stepped around a corner...

"What do you mean it will require further drilling?"

"We didn't know the tau had sealed the tunnel when they heard we were advancing"

"Well how much explosives will we need"

Julius was standing there Leyona standing behind him. He couldn't believe it

Commissar Hawke and a techpriest were arguing over the tunnels!

Then before Julius could react he turned his head and saw him

...his jaw dropped, walking over to Julius when Leyona popped her head out

"Bu-but who is this...heretic?"

"She's called Leyona, my love"

"You are in love, with a heretic, as a commissar I'm supposed to shoot you, but my brain is saying no. pushing his way through the guardsmen, bain came through, lost for words Julius and Leyona advanced towards bain and hawke

"Where have you been?"

"Hell and back, my friend"

"Where is kovlov?"

Julius looked down

"i don't know"

"Where is who?"

Everyone turned their heads

"KOVLOV WHAT THE FU-"

"Quiet man I've been following you guys, me and trosk

Trosk walked into the caves

"Hello guardsmen"

I think it's safe to say everyone except kovlov Julius and Leyona put up their weapons

"ITS OK, ITS OK he is with me!"

After a long dragged out explanation on where they went and frankly, what they did, that kovlov had the "great pleasure" of watching while following them through the bushes

Leyona walked forwards "but we are all here and isn't that what ma-dun!

Leyona fell over blood spraying all over Julius trosk kovlov and hawke

Julius rushed over to Leyona

With Samuel Hurst walking in

"Well if it isn't the *good* fortune to meet you here smoke coming out of his bolt pistol

"You, ASSHOLE" bain ran towards Hurst screaming

He was left as an unceremonious heap at Hurst feet a bullet in his brain

By now Julius, kovlov and hawke were seething with anger

"Enough killing, I'm going to give you one chance i will duel BOTH of you Julius, you and your kroot *associate* will die BY MY HAND and as for you hawke, we shall see!"

"Kroot you first" hawke gave trosk his laspistol

Walking to a position around 10 feet away from each other Hurst began yelling

ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR...

All the way up to ten, then they turned around

Trosk fell over bleeding from his chest, dead

Julius was comforting Leyona slumping her up against a wall bleeding from her abdomen

"I guess...it wasn't meant to b- she interrupted herself as she coughed out blood

"No, no its- it's not over."

"Yes it is, I'm sorry tha- kah, kah that i couldn't be what you deserved."

"no, im, not what you deserve you deserved so much more than me"

"who else then, artist over there"

"heh" always keeping a humour even in her last moments

"listen, i need to avenge you, I'm sorry"

Getting up he took leyonas laspistol and walked towards hurst

"ok hurst round 2, you fucker"

"lets get it over with, don't except a quick death"

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR..."

While he was counting, as soon as Julius heard the number 10 everything flashed before him his friends his family, then Leyona "TEN..."

Julius turned around and shot Hurst almost within an instant before Hurst could even draw his gun!

Running over to Leyona he knelt down beside her tears flowing down his eyes, he asked commissar hawke to open the path to the tau base.

He obliged.

A massive explosion occurred shaking the caves and the wall collapsed.

Picking up Leyona he walked through the rubble laying her down on the grass

"See we made it to the other side."

"I-i guesses we did find safety"

"Yeah, yeah we did" getting on the floor he gave Leyona a long kiss, like the one they had when they first met

Lying on his side Leyona wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

"Listen hawke i have a favour"

"Yes"

"Could we be buried together, me and Leyona?"

"I'll make it so."

"Thank you, so much"

Going back over to Leyona.

"I never thought it would end like this right?"

No response

Julius picked up his laspistol and shot himself in the jaw.

There position looked rather unusual, two corpses hugging each other

Commissar Hawke took his hat off in respect, tears running down his eyes.

"Can't YOU FOOLS SEE WHAT HAS HAPPENED THE CULTIST LOST HER LIFE, SO JULIUS TOOK HIS TO BE WITH HER, AT PEACE."

"WAS THIS THE IDEA OF THE BATTLEFIELD YOU HAD WHEN YOU JOINED, WAS IT?"

Epilogue

Kovlov continued serving and lived to retirement age. he released his sketches most notably Julius and Leyona while they were still alive

Commissar Hawke went on to retirement age same as kovlov where the two remain close friends

Julius body was unusually treated instead of having his name stricken from the records as most guardsmen who commit suicide do he instead was buried on korlash, which quickly became an imperial planet thriving like no other. given a statue near the planets central command to tell his story even more unusual was that a bronze statue of Leyona was placed next to Julius, causing much confusion as to why the planets governor lt col Jason Keith would allow such a thing.

Julius was buried in a grave not far from his home, even more strange was that Leyona was buried alongside him. Although many speculate this was allowed due to it being Julius dying wish

Even today the story of Julius and Leyona lived on with the imperial guardsmen of the 85th.

The end

I hope you enjoyed my story and i hope to write another in the coming weeks.


End file.
